This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Studies have revealed that eosinophils roll, adhere and transmigrate from blood vessels to various sites of allergic inflammation, including the lungs, and suggest that adhesion molecules, cytokines as well as chemokines may play a critical role in the inflammatory cascade leading to sequestration of circulating eosinophils. The purpose of this study is to further understand the role and importance of these mediators in eosinophil-mediated allergic inflammation.